This invention is related to means for storing and transporting a plurality of small, pointed objects or items of jewelry and the like, and in particular a sheet of foam plastic which is rolled in a manner of a scroll to protect the items stored within the scroll.
It is frequently desirable to store or transport a plurality of small items, such as jewelry, in such a manner that they do not come in contact with one another in transit. Other pointed items, such as fishing equipment and certain electronic elements present a problem unless stored or shipped so as to protect their points.